His Twinkling Eyes
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: There are many kinds of twinkling eyes. Kaito employes many of them as he tries to manipulate Aoko into figuring out his secret identity and, more importantly, to keep it secret. Honestly, it's more for his own entertainment... Slight KaiAo romance. Rated T to be safe.
1. Mirth

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Disclaimer: Ownership due to Aoyama Gosho and all proper licensers.

Author's Notes: Based off of the prompt saying "A twinkling eye can mean many things. The one that is twinkling at me right now…" However, the format for this fic will be each chapter ending with a different type of "twinkling eye." Also, since I write in third person, "me" will not be used. Enjoy!

0000000

Chapter 1: Mirth

Aoko was worried. It was increasingly rare for her not to have the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It was like having an incurable itch. On her best day she would be irritable and wouldn't focus on her work. On her worst she would pick something and obsess over it.

Once she had rearranged and cleaned every corner and crevice of her house. Another time, she had gone into Kaito's house and done the exact same thing, working around his mother, Chikage. Even though Chikage laughed it off later, she was rather embarrassed that the high school girl had cleaned everything in her house.

This was an average day. She had finished eating lunch with her girl friends and was pacing in the classroom. Keiko and the other girls knew they could only push Aoko so far when she was in a mood. As such, they let her prowl around the classroom and growl at the dozing Kaito.

"Kaito! How can you nap so calmly? I'm at my wit's end!" Aoko tugged at the spikes of Kaito's hair.

"Oi! Ahoko! You're putting me at _my_ wit's end! Besides, weren't you convinced that you would die from worry last week?" Kaito batted at Aoko's frantic hands.

"You heartless monster. You don't care about me at all." Aoko wailed piteously. Her blue eyes started glistening. A cold wave of fear crashed into his body. Perhaps it was from the glares of their classmates, they all worried about Aoko and her sanity. But more likely it was because hearing her words cut into his heart.

"Of course I care, Aoko!" His mind yelled out. All he wanted to do was take her into his arm and make her worries go away, but he knew, doing that wouldn't help her. Instead, his mouth opened and stupid words came out.

"Hai, hai. I'm a monster. Look, Aoko, if I didn't care at all, why would I listen to you rant and rave? If I didn't care, do you really think I would go with you to visit your dad?" Kaito looked at her, his eyes firm, with none of his usual playfulness.

"You'll come with me?" Aoko clasped her hands together, a fresh breath of air rushed into her and she finally managed a smile. Her friends sighed in relief. It had been days since they last saw her smile. Aoko's expression flashed with skepticism. "You promise, Kaito?"

"Absolutely. Right after classes are over, I will stick with you. I won't leave your side, I promise." Kaito gave her an even look before breaking into his easy smile. He wrung his hands together, then _pop_, a rose appeared. Standing, Kaito gave a flourished bow and held it out to her. Aoko reached out and plucked it from his fingers.

His deep blue eyes were twinkling when she shyly looked into them.

"Kaito…sorry." Aoko sighed out. She felt awful. He was her childhood friend and she accused him of not caring. It wasn't the first time she said it to him. And that just made her feel worse.

"Apologizing is so _not_ like you. Don't do stupid things like that to me." Kaito spoke roughly and grabbed up his newspaper to hide.

With a nod, Aoko sat at her desk and pulled her notes to her. The pages stared blankly up at her.

Beside her, Kaito's eyes twinkled with mirth.

000000000

Author's Notes: What do you think? Chapters are short, I know, but that's not really a bad thing, is it?

As always, reviews are delicious. Click to feed the author.


	2. Mischief

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Disclaimer: Not mine.

000000

Chapter 2: Mischief

"I can't believe it. No notes. At all! For three days." Aoko stumbled along the path, her hands over her eyes. The third time she bumped into Kaito, he grabbed her arm and steered her.

"You've already gotten notes from everyone. Besides, you don't need notes. You learn better from the books than from the lectures." Kaito pulled Aoko along into the streets of the inner city. "Oi, pay attention. You'll hit someone."

Removing her hand from her face, Aoko maneuvered through the crowd behind Kaito. The building they were aiming for was a large business skyscraper. A notice from Kaitou KID was sent for the much gloated gems, displayed arrogantly in their personal gallery. Inspector Nakamori had spent the week outfitting the building's security, causing his daughter to fret endlessly.

"Ah, it's this one!" Aoko pulled Kaito up a set of steps leading to the building. As if Kaito couldn't tell from the squad of police cars, or didn't know from his own note.

"Don't pull." Kaito stumbled up the steps behind Aoko. His identity was safe if people though KID was graceful and Kaito clumsy. Though, he had to admit to himself that it destroyed his Poker Face whenever Aoko tripped him.

"Tousan!" Aoko ran up to her father when she saw him drinking a cup of coffee.

"Aoko! What are you doing here?" Ginzo yelled at his daughter.

"Why are you getting angry at me about? I came to see you. To make sure none of the officers locked you up because you're driving them crazy with your obsession!" Aoko tsk'd angrily, pointing an accusatory finger in the Inspector's face. "This is what I get for worrying! I don't know why I do it. See if I do it again."

"You said that last time!" Ginzo tried to fight back. "Aren't you a teenage girl? Shouldn't you be worried about getting beauty sleep or something?"

Kaito saw Aoko's grip tighten on her bag. He took a careful step back. So did all the police officers in the room.

"I'm the daughter of an erratic and obstinate police Inspector who, I swear, purposefully does dangerous things in futile attempts to capture a magician thief! Who _cares_ about my age? Beauty sleep be damned, I'm lucky if I can have a moment to blink anymore!"

As she continued to rant, Kaito thought to himself, "She's going easy on him today."

His eyes wandered, hoping to take in security breaches for his heist that night. Instead, all Kaito took in was the glazed expressions of the police force as they watched the fiery girl. For a moment, Kaito's Poker Face slipped and he scowled at the older men. Not only was it disgusting that they would fawn over an under-aged girl, but they were staring at _his_ girl. And that did not sit well with him. Not at all.

"A-o-ko." Kaito sauntered up, breaking her tirade. "You're here to cheer the Inspector on, remember? Not scold him in front of his subordinates."

She had enough decency to look ashamed, if only for a moment.

"You're right." Aoko turned back to her father, an almost sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Tousan, good luck tonight. I know you'll beat Kaitou KID and bring an end to all of this. Good luck to everyone too!"

She waved to the police in the room, eliciting many a sigh and blushing faces.

"Come on, Kaito. We shouldn't interfere any longer." Linking arms, Aoko pranced out the door. As soon as they cleared the police line, Aoko deflated, her grip on him becoming lax.

"Worried again?" Kaito asked her.

"Ah, this is so bothersome." Aoko groaned as she shook her head tiredly.

"Shall I help? So you don't have to worry?" Kaito's eyes twinkled with mischief.

0000000

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are like new batteries. Help me recharge?


	3. Trickery

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 3: Trickery

"I should guard the jewels? You're crazy. Dad'll never let me do that." Aoko waved Kaito off, laughing as she made her way home. As if her father would entrust a seventeen year old girl with priceless treasures against Kaitou KID. That thief could charm anything even remotely female.

Shaking his head, Kaito hurried home. He still had homework to do before his heist.

The moon was well in the sky when Kaito stood on the balcony on the building beside his target. Lights in the room illuminated the people patrolling inside. Inspector Nakamori was pacing in the display room.

Everything went according to plan. The police only saw KID's retreating back as he departed into the night. The jewel securely tucked away. He left a note:

"Next time, perhaps a beautiful girl guarding my prize can deter my theft. But only the right girl will do."

There was no celebration for Nakamori Ginzo that night. Instead, there was scolding and paperwork.

0000000

"Can you believe what KID did last night? He's saying a girl has a better chance at stopping his heists than the best in the police!" Fury pounded in Aoko's veins as she ranted to her friends. Tearing the newspaper from Kaito's hands, she angrily thrust it into Keiko's face. "Why did they even give this information to the press? Now they're going to have to handle women trying to be the guard! It's disgusting!"

"Yeah, disgusting, absolutely horrendous." Keiko swallowed thickly and back away. "Ah…toilet…"

"Mou!" Aoko watched Keiko rush from the room before turning to Kaito. Offering the paper back to him, she dropped into her seat. "It's as if KID heard you yesterday."

"You have no idea." Kaito thought. Instead, he gave her his usual carefree smile and said, "See? It is a good idea. You should talk to Inspector Nakamori about it."

"Well, I doubt I would be chosen as the bait. As _you_ are _always_ pointing out, why would anyone look at short, flat, curve-less me and choose to not take the gem?" Aoko had a humorless expression, bordering on dangerous. Sweat collected on his brow. He knew that his words were going to be used against him someday.

"Ah, you don't really believe those words, do you?"

"It's no use laughing it off. Even if I don't believe them," he sighed in relief, "it doesn't mean that you didn't say them, you meanie."

Internally groaning, Kaito wondered if he would ever be able to make up those words. Not unless he was going to make a full confession of his feelings. That would be bad for everyone.

"Oh, and playing them is doing them a favor?" A voice said in the recess of his mind. "That isn't selfish at all, no, not at all."

"Sarcasm, that's helpful." Kaito argued with his mind.

"Hai, hai. I'm a meanie. I don't think I'll make the front of the news with that though."

"Oh well. I don't have to worry for a while. Forecast is cloudy for the next few weeks." Aoko shrugged and turned away.

Panic eeked into him. Did she know? How did she find out? As this left over doubt from before? What will he do to hide the truth?

"Do I want to keep hiding the truth?" He asked himself. There was one thing that was certain. Aoko realized the connection between his heists and the moonlight.

Perhaps it was time for him to surprise them a little. His eyes twinkled with trickery.

00000000

Author's Notes: The plot! There's an inkling of something! Reviews are candy. Review induced cavities are welcome.


	4. Anticipation

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 4: Anticipation

"What do you mean, Tousan?" Plates clinked as Aoko set their dinner on their table. A slip of paper was sealed in an evidence bag and sat scandalously in the center of where Aoko was trying to put her dishes.

"I mean: Kaitou KID has sent a letter saying he's going to steal the manuscript in the local museum. And he said only if _you_ guarded it will he come." Ginzo viciously opened his can of beer.

"Well that solves it, then." Spoons clattered where she threw them. "I won't do it. So he won't steal it."

"Aoko, look at the P.S." Ginzo ground out, from exhaustion or annoyance, Aoko couldn't tell.

"If she refuses, I'll steal her away instead." Flicking the note aside, Aoko sat and poured herself a cup of tea. "Stupid KID. I won't let him win this game he's playing."

A sigh from her father caused her to look up. She knew that look. Nothing good came from that look.

"The Superintendent already told you what to do, didn't he?"

"Superintendent Chaki wants to meet with you tomorrow." Ginzo toyed with his spoon, pushing a chunk of carrot in his curry sauce. "Will you come in after school?"

"Fine." Aoko knew that, as much as she wouldn't play KID game, she would have to dance to the tune of the Municipal Police.

000000000

"What? They can force the mighty Nakamori Aoko into doing something she doesn't want to do?" Sniggered Kaito. That in itself was worth the effort. Famous for her stubborn streak, Aoko was known for folding only once. "I want to see this, can I come?"

"No, you stupid head. This is a meeting with the Superintendent of the 2nd Division of the Police. You can't invite yourself."

"Oh? There's a meeting? This _is_ serious." Impishly smiling, Kaito dodged the cat-like swipe of Aoko's hand. "Alright, alright. I get it. You're not in the mood."

Things were going his way so far. If he was able to find out what Chaki wanted Aoko to do, it would be even better for him. Contingency plans were set up to get information from both Aoko and her father if necessary. This could possibly be the most outrageous prank Kaito would ever pull in his lifetime. Not only did it risk his identity, but his friendship, freedom, and ability to stop the mysterious organization. But if there was the slightest chance of getting Aoko to realize his situation and _not_ turn him in, he would take it.

Throughout the lesson time, Kaito stole glances to the side and saw Aoko diligently taking notes on everything the teacher said. Only because Kaito had years of experience at watching Aoko could he tell that Aoko wasn't actually processing anything. Rather, her ears were directly connected to her hand, taking dictation notes as her mind stayed blank. During lunch, Aoko ignored her friends' invitation to eat outside, choosing instead to eat in pensive silence.

"You're going to get run over by a car, the way you're spaced out. I should walk you to the headquarters. Can't have you injured before meeting the Superintendent. He'll think that you did it on purpose to get out of this." Catching up Aoko's bag, Kaito ran off down the hall when the final bell rang. Aoko had no choice but to follow him, yelling at the top of her lungs for him to stop. Managing to throw his shoes on before Aoko reached him, he successfully lured her into following him off the school grounds.

"Fine! Stop running!" Aoko was holding her side, trying to breathe through a stitch there. She had to yell as she was quite far behind Kaito. "You've gotten faster, Kaito. When did that happen?"

Aoko was always able to outrun Kaito. What she never knew was he always held back for her, even if it was just a little. Now, having plenty of opportunities as KID, his athletic skills increased dramatically. Working to outstrip Aoko in a race was easy in comparison to his efforts before becoming an infamous thief.

"Just a spurt of adrenaline, I suppose." Kaito waited for Aoko to catch up with him.

They arrived at the police headquarters with minimal problems. Meaning, Kaito tried to get entry into the meeting and Aoko flat out refused him and ignored him for the rest of the trip.

"Choice one: Go home. Choice two: Stay here and don't move an inch." The finger in Kaito's face was making his eyes cross.

"I'll stay here."

"Somehow I figure that would be your answer." Glaring, Aoko shoved him into a chair and dropped her bag, none too lightly into his lap. "I almost forgot."

A click and cold metal registered in his mind before panic rose. Handcuffs? Why does she even have those?

"There. Now be good and don't move. You're in the police headquarters. Don't do anything that will get you arrested. Ah, Tanaka-keiji! Can you watch him while I'm gone? He might try to misbehave, so feel free to use your pepper spray." Aoko patted Kaito's head. "Be good. Or else."

"No need to threaten me." Grumbled Kaito to her retreating figure. As she turned the corner to the Superintendent's office, Kaito's eye twinkled with anticipation.

0000000

Author's notes: Are you enjoying it so far? Let me know by reviewing!


	5. Appreciation

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 5: Appreciation

Aoko bowed herself out the office door, heaving a sigh loud enough for the nearby officers to look up. When she turned the corner, she was relieved to see Kaito, still seated, handcuffed to the chair with her bag on his lap.

"Okay, you can let yourself out now, Kaito." Aoko plucked the bag off his legs and started to turn away.

"Hey, Aoko. You turned the keyholes away; I can't get to them." Kaito had already tried to get out of the cuffs. No magician stays in handcuffs _without_ trying to get them off. No thief, either, for that matter.

Luckily for him, Aoko turned back around and unlocked them with a key. As she stashed both key and handcuffs into her bag, she felt Kaito's hand brush near her.

"Did you just touch my butt?"

"No. Aoko, contrary to what you might think, I do _not_ touch your butt." Kaito hadn't, his aim was the bug he had clipped to the hem of her scarf of her uniform below her collar. Her skirt shifted when he pulled his arm back down to his side before she noticed what he was really doing.

"Uh-huh." Aoko was skeptical, but did not dwell on it. She waved to the officer as she passed him. "Thank you for watching him, Tanaka-keiji!"

"Anytime, Aoko-chan. We all miss you here. You should come visit more often." Kaito glared at the dreamy eyed officer.

"I'll try." Aoko waved and lead the way to the elevators. The lights blinked and the doors wooshed open, leaving the teens in an empty elevator.

"Chaki's pushing your dad pretty hard, isn't he?" Kaito focused his attention on Aoko's reflection in the shiny steel door.

"Yeah. He said he wouldn't push me into doing it. But, you know what that really means." Aoko leaned against the wall, tapping her finger against her chin, deep in thought.

People boarded the elevator and Kaito herded Aoko into a corner, blocking her from the gazes of the other passengers. The lobby was fairly empty and they exited the building to enter the flow of traffic back to the train station. It was almost rush hour for those who were lucky enough not to have overtime and the crowds were going to be tough. Kaito preferred his mode of transportation over the crammed, stinking method of public transit. There was no way to avoid it, though, so he and Aoko crammed onto a train, her body wedged tightly against his. And several other people.

When he peered down at her part way through the trip, he saw that her lip was firmly between her teeth as she thought. Thinking to himself, Kaito sighed, "This might be becoming a bigger deal than I thought."

Popping out of the train doors like shaken soda, Aoko and Kaito were finally able to breathe again. Once clear of the station, they were able to see the final glow of the setting sun.

"I'll walk you home." Kaito accompanied Aoko to the much needed grocery shopping, then escorted her home. It was dark and cold by the time they reached Aoko's gate.

"Your mom is out of town again, isn't she?" Aoko checked the mailbox and extracted the letters before unlocking the house.

"Yup. Just me at home." Kaito liked the quiet, but the cleaning and the cooking took its toll sometimes.

"I'll make you dinner then. I know how you hate cooking." Aoko carefully put her shoes into the corner of the genkan before pulling slippers out for Kaito from the cabinet. "I'll be as quick as possible."

"Go change. I'll put everything in the kitchen." Kaito knew Aoko hated her school uniform. She hated to be in it longer than absolutely necessary. It had always been like that, ever since they were little.

The ingredients were barely unloaded from the bags when Aoko hurried into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Kaito. Go watch television or something."

"You're not making fish, are you?" Futilely, Kaito tried to suppress a shudder. Aoko caught it in the corner of her eye.

"No, don't worry. Just a simple stir fry." Aoko was washing the rice and setting it to cook. "Now shoo."

There was a lot of thinking going on as the two teens went about, cooking and staring at the tv. An hour went by before Aoko set the final plate down and called to Kaito. When he sat, his eyes took in the delicious looking meal and twinkled with appreciation.

00000

Author's notes: I'm not sure if Japan has "rush hour" like in America… I always have the impression that Japanese trains are fairly busy most of the time anyway….

And "genkan" is the entryway of Japanese houses, if you didn't already know that.

Review?


	6. Glee

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 6: Glee

Kaito left Aoko's house with a borrowed flashlight after 'helping' wash the dishes. He had spent more time flicking water at her than she liked, but she was able to give him one rueful smile as she waved him off.

Twirling the flashlight in the air, Kaito figured he should not have allowed Aoko to force it onto him. His night vision was impeccable. But she insisted like a mother hen, so he took it to reassure her. As he walked, he played back the recording he took of the meeting between Chaki and the Nakamori's.

Catching Kaitou KID was a priority. Having been on the International Most Wanted list for many years, catching him after an eight year break would be a worldwide achievement. Also, it would be a shining glory for the Japanese police. These thoughts were expressed by Chaki.

For the majority of the meeting, Chaki described different possibilities the heist could go, including the dangerous one: her capture and indefinite holding. Kaito's heart clenched when he heard her soft scoff and apologetic tone.

"Superintendent Chaki, KID steals important, priceless and valuable items. Those are usually returned the next day. Other than my father, there is no one who would classify me in all three. KID has never injured anyone on purpose. Abduction does _not_ fall within his style."

"You're all those things for me." Kaito thought as he unlocked his door. The rest of the night was spent thinking of what he would do for his next heist.

00000000

At the same time, Aoko's thoughts were also on the related path as Kaito's. She knew that she would be sitting in the hall with the targeted manuscript on the night of the theft one way or another. It was up to her to decide if she was going to do it by herself or have a squadron of officers surrounding her.

Honestly, she saw the way the officers looked at her and it creeped her out more than she liked. That was why she only visited her dad once per theft. Being around the officers too long took a toll on her.

That settled _that_ then.

What would her plan be, then? She had a few goals set by the police from which to pick: prevent the theft, find out KID's identity or arrest him. But there was another option: to figure out more about why he steals and persuade him to stop.

She rolled over in her bed, pulling up her blanket over her head. A slight ache was starting to build in the back of her mind. Worrying about her father rarely induced a headache, so she was unaccustomed to the pain. Now that she had to deal with one, she realized just what her father was faced with each time KID tried to do something. The thief definitely was a force of extreme danger. Not just because he stole irreplaceable objects, but because he threatened the sanity of anyone trying to catch him.

Burying her face into her pillow, Aoko tried to will the headache away. If she wanted to face the problem of Kaitou KID, she would need a fresh mind. She would deal with it in the morning. To lull herself to sleep, she ran multiplication tables in her mind, causing flocks of sheep to hop over a fence in her mind's eye.

00000000

On the other side of town, Kaito sat on his bed, scratching at his head in frustration. Telling Aoko everything in one go was absolutely out of the question. There was no way it could go well. So what, then, could he tell her that would be safe, but make her realize the reason behind his actions? He recalled a conversation he overheard before. About how Aoko said he never showed how his father's death affected him. It was more than Aoko feeling sorry for him. Something deeper. Something that he could use.

That was the key. He could, and would, use that aspect of Aoko to set her on the path. His eyes twinkled with glee as he came to a realization.

00000000

Author's notes: The conversation mentioned at the end here is taken from the "Magic Kaito" anime episode 6, based off of the manga volume 2, chapter 7 "Stay away from him". The conversation is the one that Aoko has with her friends in the onsen during their skiing trip.


	7. Wickedness

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 7: Wickedness

A week later, Aoko was sitting in a semi-lit gallery hall. Her chair, one of the couches placed for guests to rest while they admire the artifacts, was not particularly uncomfortable. The waiting was. Since her father was annoying her, she sent him and his whole fleet of officers out of the hall an hour early. Which meant that she became, inevitably, bored.

Littered around her were all sorts of equipment for her protection. For her face she had a gas mask, night vision goggles, sunglasses and an oxygen mask. Then there was pepper spray, a stun gun, baton and various smoke bombs. There was also random riot gear that she had shoved away from her with her foot.

The baton was the only remotely useful item in the whole pile. Aoko was far better with things she could swing than anything else.

With so much time on her hands, Aoko wandered through the gallery. It was ages since she last saw the exhibit. If she could recall, the first time she and Kaito went out together as children was to see the touring manuscript of "Romeo and Juliet" from England. Now, years later, the Beika Museum obtained the same item for their permanent collection. Aoko, however, did not recall all of it. Just that, whenever she visited the museum, she would have a nostalgic feeling and think of Kaito when she saw the booklet behind the glass.

Even though she had forced her father out, he had left radios, video cameras and microphone bugs to record everything. Even when she turned off the two-way radio, she could hear his yelling through the door.

"Aoko! Turn your radio back on!" There was a banging on the door to the gallery, but Aoko slid her baton into the handles, effectively locking the door.

"No. You're too noisy, go to the next room." Aoko waited for the huff and the storming feet. She had threatened her father with sabotage if he did not follow her wishes around the time of the theft.

A bell tolled somewhere in the city, marking the hour. Three minutes until the heist. She wondered why he chose such specific times, but brushed the thought aside. Dwelling on random thoughts was not safe. All that mattered was her goal.

She settled herself down on an empty seat away from the police clutter and waited for the quiet footsteps.

"Good evening, Nakamori Aoko." From behind his monocle, Aoko could see his deep blue eyes. "I'm glad you could make it."

Aoko didn't speak. Instead, she pointed where every camera or otherwise police monitored electronic device was placed. With a flourished bow, he disabled each type by setting up a few things. First was the water based paint for covering the camera lenses, then a radio scrambler for the police and, finally, a mini speaker playing obnoxious sounds for each microphone.

"Now we won't be disturbed, will we?" KID jumped down from where he planted the last speaker.

"No, I suppose not." Aoko crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to protect that?" His gloved finger pointed to the glass case in the center of the room.

"If you wanted to steal that, you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of all that." She gestured vaguely at the cameras. She stood and circled around him, taking in his audacious outfit as she continued to speak. "I'm not entirely convinced that you want to steal this booklet. I thought you attempting to steal the clock was weird, but that at least had a diamond in it."

"Supposedly."

"Yes. You gave my father a good case to work on. Though you interrupted it again with the following theft." Aoko waved it off, nonchalantly. "That's not the point. This booklet doesn't have the same meaning or value to you as your other targets."

"There's no tricking the daughter of the great Inspector Nakamori Ginzo, is there?" He said, gesturing for her to take a seat again while his eyes twinkled with wickedness.

00000000

Author's Notes: Anime from Detective Conan episode 219 based on manga: Magic Kaito Volume 4 Chapter 3 and Detective Conan Volume 30 Files 4-7? I'm not exactly sure, but Kaitou KID tries to steal the clock tower in order to expose the theft of the large diamond set in the clock face. He does this to protect the clock where he and Aoko first met as children. It's also one of the times that KID is up against Kudou Shinichi.

Also, I know that I elongate some of the "o" sounds for the "ou" and NOT for others. I just chose to keep "Ginzo" instead of having the proper "Ginzou" because it _looks_ better to me. I _DO_ differentiate between Kaito and Kaitou KID because I treat them as separate entities, for the most part. I try to cut back on the confusion by using the names "Kaito" and "KID" if you haven't already gotten used to my writing.

Reviews are rainbows after rain. Show me leprechauns?


	8. Admiration

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 8: Admiration

Aoko settled herself on the couch and observed Kaitou KID. She had never seen him up close. Though, he looked a lot like Kaito when they dressed up for the skiing completion earlier in the year. That wasn't really grounds for a comparison. His height and voice were the same, but his personality was different. There was no way Kaito was that suave.

"So, why me?"

Kaito had been tapping the glass case with his finger when she asked her question. His finger stopped, hovering in the air in mid tap. A smile crossed his lips and KID pulled back to look at the seated girl. She looked relaxed, but he knew she had the capability to spring into action from the most lax position.

"I sense that you're underselling yourself. Not only are you the daughter of Inspector Nakamori, but you're also the only person who isn't blinded by what I do." KID leaned against a supporting pillar and gazed at her as she scoffed none-too ladylike.

"Maybe it's because I don't look at your blindingly white outfit when it's lit by the media and police lights." Aoko had a frown of disapproval on her face.

"Ah, don't frown, you'll wrinkle that beautiful face."

"Don't even bother."

He deflated a little.

"I know you'll try to charm me, but it won't work. It'll only make me more suspicious and it won't give you what you really want." Aoko shook her finger at him. "Shame on you. What would your parents say to this behavior?"

"Eh… my mother would say I should know better than to mention wrinkles to a lady." Aoko could only mentally giggle at that. "And who knows what my father would say?"

"Because he would have so many reprimands he wouldn't know where to start?" She wished his face wasn't shadowed by his hat, but that was his entire purpose for the dratted accessory.

"Well, that too, I suppose." He scratched his cheek. Aoko crossed her legs and waited patiently. "He would say that I was getting sentimental. Losing sight of the real goal."

"Talking to me deters you from stealing. But you, as a world class thief have few people to talk to. Other than the police trying to catch you. It makes sense." Aoko shifted and tugged at the sleeves of her sweater.

"That's not what I meant." KID was giving her subtle hints.

"I have school tomorrow, can you just get to the point? What is it you want to tell me? And what is it that you want me to keep a secret?" Aoko, of course, would choose for herself to reveal any information to the police. That was why she had him deal with the electronics.

"A puzzle for you. There are many people who merely view me as a thief, a person to capture. But you're different, aren't you?" KID moved from the pillar to move with cat-like grace to the window behind Aoko, throwing her into his weak shadow that was fighting against the artificial lights of the hall.

"You're a person, a smart person who has a concrete reason for these thefts." Aoko spoke shortly. She had been building her own theory since her father started chasing KID. As a separated party, she was able to build a more unbiased picture of the Phantom Thief. People like her father only focused on individual cases, as their job dictated. Others, like the general public, just focused on his glorious performances.

"And what reason have you found?" KID struggled to stay in character. Being around Aoko was pulling too much of his Kaito personality out.

"You're looking for something specific. The majority of the time, you return the gems. Which means you aren't collecting or selling them." Aoko stood and reached into her pocket, retrieving a small notebook and flipping it open. "You did not return the gems of the owners who were involved in a criminal plot."

KID whistled. Even the obnoxious Hakuba Saguru hadn't called him out on that. Yet.

"Perhaps that was a moral lesson taught by one of your parents. To punish the corrupt that would sully the unique beauty of precious artifacts. In your case, large gems. Am I wrong?" Aoko looked up from her notes to see a twinkle of admiration in KID's eyes.

00000000000

Author's notes: Even though it was Shinichi's mother, Yukiko, who gets angry about topics of Women and Aging in the same sentence, I thought that Chikage would have a similar outlook… Not much is known about Chikage, is there? Other than she stole from corrupt people.


	9. Satisfaction

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 9: Satisfaction

"Looks like I chose the right person." KID smiled devilishly at Aoko, proud on how much she had already pieced together. "Is there a reason you're keeping this from the Inspector?"

"Because if he knew he could chase you every minute of every day, he would kill himself doing it. You don't seem to know what you do to him. He doesn't eat. Drinks only coffee. Can't sleep, gets irritable. His blood pressure is through the roof. If I told him," Aoko paused, fighting back tears and trying to maintain her emotions. "If I told him, I know I will lose him. And then I'll never forgive you. I lost my mother. I don't have memories of her. That will only make losing my father even worse."

Kaito knew that Aoko loved her father more than anyone else he knew. Even, possibly, more than he loved his. But as KID, he couldn't let his Poker Face slip. Aoko continued fighting the crashing waves of anger and annoyance as she spoke.

"I do not tell my father because doing so will turn me into a person filled with hate. Hate towards you, Kaitou KID. Right now I can pass it off as a continual annoyance. And every time I hear your name on the news, I wish you got caught, just so you would stop baiting my father." Aoko shoved her notebook back into her pocket, probably an attempt to hide her shaking hands.

"Is there room for forgiveness in your heart?" KID moved and stood nearly toe to toe with Aoko, looking down into her face as he spoke. "If I told you _why_ I steal, will you tell me if there is even the slightest chance you could forgive some of the grief I have put upon you and your father?"

Aoko raised an eyebrow in skeptical thought.

"How will I know that you are telling the truth? You excel at theft because you are a master of deception. And it's more than your use of magic tricks." Aoko did not move. Backing away would show weakness.

"Lying to you would be pointless. Like my words before, you would latch on and bring me down." KID spread his arms. "Also, you have a wide range of toys over there you could use to get the truth from me."

"Those things are stupid. Speak. I will judge you for myself on the truth of your words."

Kaito had never seen this dark, quiet side of Aoko before. It would seem that KID was tainting her beautiful, incandescent soul with his treachery. Inside KID, Kaito's chest clenched, torn again with his decision to become Kaitou KID and seek revenge against Snake and his organization.

"My father had a mission." KID stepped back, giving himself room to speak. "To find and destroy a tool."

"A tool?"

"An item, if used properly, said to grant an incredible power to the one who wields it. The ones who want it will use it to oppress others. My father set out to stop them. They killed him instead." KID fixed his monocle, a trick to buy him a moment to think. "This is not revenge for my father's death. I will not hurt those who hurt me. But I will stop them before they hurt others. I steal in order to complete the task my father started."

"Your father was Kaitou 1412. From 18 years ago… He was killed by a secret organization?" Aoko had a serious expression on her face as she tried to puzzle through everything. "How do you know?"

"I've had a run-in with them."

"But they're dangerous. If they killed your father, they can kill you too." As he tried to turn away, Aoko caught his arm, forcing him to pause. "You say this is more than plain revenge. But you're an outlaw. Why not go to the police and have _them_ stop this organization?"

"Too much potential corruption." He shook his head. There was so much more as well. There was his anger, pride, arrogance and more. "Among other things."

"If you die," Aoko paused, a thought flashing through her mind as her grip tightened on his arm. "Then no one will know. They can get this item and use it. If you're the only one who knows, and you're stopped, then there is no one to stop them."

"Now you know why I'm talking with you." KID's eyes twinkled lightly with satisfaction as he knelt over her hand, his lips brushing over them lightly before disappearing.


	10. Amusement

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 10: Amusement

Aoko sat in the gallery, writing notes in her pocket book before exiting the room. The police nearly pounced on her, but pulled back when Inspector Nakamori yelled out.

"Aoko!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What did you do that for? We don't have any recordings of what went on in there!"

"Tousan. I did it my way tonight. The book is safe, nothing was taken and I'm not injured. This is considered a success. So, I'm going home. Don't be out drinking too late. You have work in the morning." Aoko headed for the door, picking up her purse from the museum front desk and exiting into the night.

When she sat in the cab and opened her bag for her wallet, she found a card.

"I'll contact you for a second date. Try to fill up more of that notebook of yours. I had fun tonight. –Kaitou KID."

Aoko paid the driver and got out of the cab. It was a surprise that KID had not left a card with her in the gallery, but it was more surprising to find it in her bag. He was skilled, she had to give him that.

000000

The next day at school, Aoko was her normal cheerful self.

"Ohayou, Kaito!" She slapped his shoulder, making him pitch forward. He had been dozing. Sleep eluded him the night before, worried as he was on what the outcome was from Aoko's talk with KID.

"Ohayou, Aoko." He yawned. "How'd it go?"

"Yeah, Aoko! Did you really spend time alone with KID?" Keiko scooted up beside Aoko, eager to hear the news.

"Fine. Yes."

"Is he gorgeous?" "Did you find out his real identity?"

Aoko's other friends flocked over and whispered. She hid the information from the school and somehow managed to convince her friends that it was better not to say anything. They walked around with fear in their expression for the previous few days.

"Gorgeous? Aoko couldn't see anything." Aoko waved their questions and comments off. Choosing instead to smile a cruel grin and ask them, "Are you ready for the test tomorrow?"

The girls groaned and ran off to their desks.

"Hey, Kaito." Aoko grabbed his arm. He hid a wince. Her grip was really tight the night before, and though she didn't bruise him, had made his flesh sensitive to pressure. "Do you want to have dinner with my dad and me tonight? I'm making Italian style dinner for Dad since he hasn't been home much."

"Sure. That'd be great. You can help me study for this test too, right?" Kaito grinned widely, failing to notice Aoko's sharp eyes studying him.

"Of course. What kind of childhood friend would I be if I didn't help you out when you ask?"

000000000000

Kaito was helping Aoko set the table when Ginzo walked into the room.

"Ah, Aoko! Why didn't you tell me that I was living with you and your husband?" Ginzo sat down in his chair at the table and tugged at his necktie. "Aoko's domesticating you, Kaito-kun. Get out while you still can."

"Tousan, go wash up. And we're _not_ together. Don't say stupid things." Aoko walked in and held his beer hostage.

Looking like a wounded puppy, Ginzo stood and trudged out of the room to get cleaned up.

"Dad's silly. If I had domesticated you, you wouldn't be nearly as fun to be around, would you, Kaito?" Aoko opened the can and poured the beer into a glass as she spoke.

"Are you saying I'm boring when I do as you say?" Pouting, Kaito deadpanned as he slouched in his seat.

"I wouldn't say 'boring.' Less energetic, maybe." Disappearing into the kitchen Aoko spoke and returned with their drinks in her hands. "Though, I remember Tropical Land…"

Their date was "ruined" because of his sour mood. He had seen Aoko acting weird at the beginning of the day. Aoko was supposed to be Aoko. Apparently, he could fight the urge to be bored by her change of personality when playing KID. But he was not entirely immune to it.

"Ah, that did happen, didn't it." There was another time, when he was upset that he was stuck with Akako for the skiing tournament. Thinking of how Aoko could easily sway his mood made his eyes twinkle with amusement.


	11. Expectation

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 11: Expectation

After dinner, the teens were chased out of the living room as Ginzo settled down to watch tv. With no other option, they went to Aoko's room to study.

Aoko set herself up at the low table she used as her desk. Kaito threw himself unceremoniously onto her bed, grabbing her stuffed animal sheep in the process.

"Why do you still sleep with him?" Kaito fixed the bow around its neck before tossing it in the air.

"Because there's no reason he can't sit on my bed." Aoko sniffed indignantly. There were fond memories associated with that sheep. It was not the first stuffed animal sheep she had. The first one was something her mother had bought for her. But due to a fight with Kaito as children, it was torn and her father threw it away rather than fix it.

When Kaito saw Aoko crying because it was gone, he begged his parents to help him buy her a new one. He took the bright piece of ribbon from his own precious teddy bear and tied it around the new stuffed animal and gave it to her for her birthday. Years later, Kaito was surprised to find that Aoko still kept it, even though his other gifts disappeared from her room.

"Stop throwing Hii-chan. You know he gets motion sick." Aoko chided Kaito while pulling out her notes. As a child, she used to get motion sick on any type of transport. A trick Kaito's father taught her was to "ask" her sheep friend to take the sickness away from her. Since then, Aoko never got motion sickness. Kaito handed the worn toy to Aoko and sat up when she continued to speak. "You don't really need to study, do you?"

"Of course I need to study." Kaito filched Aoko's notebook from the table and flipped through it, reading Aoko's even writing and numbers. He had been dozing in class the past week and had taken sporadic notes during the lectures.

"You want something from Aoko. And it's not just my notes." Kaito continued to look at her notes, giving Aoko the ability to study him. Using her hand, Aoko briefly blocked the top of his head, where the white top hat sat on KID's hair. "Ne, Kaito?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think of your dad often?" Her fingers brushed softly over the matted fabric of the fur of Hii-chan. "I think of my mom every time I hold Hii-chan."

"I do. You've seen the picture of my dad in my house."

"Don't joke about this, please." Aoko's concerned face made Kaito splutter a little.

"When I do the magic tricks he taught me. When I'm about to perform. When I see my mother looking at photos." Kaito listed.

"So…often."

"Every day, almost." Kaito put the notebook on the table and leaned across it to force his face towards Aoko's. He noticed that she flushed lightly and averted her gaze from his. So different from the Aoko with KID. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt, or if he liked it. "Why are you asking? This isn't like you at all, Aoko."

"Oh, well, I'm trying to understand something."

"Something Kaitou KID said?" Kaito had his usual playful grin on his face as he tested to see if Aoko would divulge KID's secret to her best friend.

"That is none of your business." Aoko stabbed his forehead with a finger, making him jerk back.

"Che, I suppose he didn't try to hit on you if you act like that around him."

"It's KID. He can try."

Irrationality flared up. This split identity was killing him.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" How can a person be jealous of themselves? Is that even possible?

"Ooh, jealous? Curious?" A wicked Cheshire smile crossed Aoko's face. This time, she put her face into Kaito's flustered one. She tsk'd at him. "You're showing your hand, Mr. Magician."

"Aoko, you should put your face so close to a boy's. It might give them the wrong idea." With a sly smile, Kaito let expectation twinkle in his eyes as he looked suggestively at her mouth.

0000000000000

Author's Notes: The name "Hii-chan" for Aoko's (made up) stuffed animal comes from "Hitsuji," the Japanese word for "Sheep."


	12. Grief

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 12: Grief

She should have pulled back. But she froze, her mind whirling. She had seen that slyness before. But not on Kaito.

"I'm joking. I wouldn't do that to you." Kaito laughed and moved away, looking at the pictures around the room.

"Because I'm short?"

"Your height doesn't matter." Kaito turned to speak over his shoulder.

"Because I'm not blinded by you?" Her voice was soft. He chuckled.

"There's no police lights-"

He froze.

"Because I'm your oldest friend? Because I'm the only one who worries about you?" Dropping to a whisper, she said, "About KID?"

Shit.

"Aoko? What nonsense are you saying?" Kaito chuckled. If he could blow Akako into the dark, surely he could do the same with Aoko for a little more time. If she found out too soon, she might turn destructive on him.

"You're going to _lie_ to _me_?" Aoko stood up, her bang shadowing her face. "I thought _you_, Kuroba Kaito, trusted me. Don't tell me that Kaitou KID trusts me more than you. If there can even be a distinction."

"I'm not lying to you, Aoko. I haven't said anything that is a lie tonight." Kaito was trying to keep his voice low. If Inspector Nakamori suspected anything, he would be lucky to just go to jail for the rest of his life.

"Don't evade. That's all you do. Evade the police, evade the truth." Aoko choked out.

"Fine. I'll stop evading. But I'm not admitting anything aloud." Kaito hated it when Aoko cried. It was like the world shattering around him and left only despair.

"KID asked me-" She swiped at her eyes with a hand and tried again. "KID asked me if there was room for forgiveness."

She covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her breathing, afraid that her father would hear down the hall. Kaito reached out, but couldn't touch her as she shook her head and took a half step back.

"I can forgive KID and all the problems he caused my father. But," she looked up, eyes and cheeks wet with tears. "I don't know if I can forgive _you_ for keeping this from me."

"I—" Kaito tried. He really did. But he was frozen.

"I thought you cared about me. Even just a little after all these years. But you would do all…that, knowing that I couldn't sleep, eat, function… like a human."

"Aoko…" Kaito walked up to her and grabbed her. "I do care about you. More than you know."

"Kaito, you're doing it again." She tried to shake his grip off.

"What can I do? To prove that I am not doing this to hurt you? Tell me, Aoko. And I'll do it." Kaito shifted his grip when he noticed her wincing in pain from his fingers. He held the fabric of her sweater so she couldn't twist away like she was struggling to do.

"Go away. Let me think." Aoko turned her face away to swipe at more tears threatening to fall.

Before her hand could reach, Kaito's thumbs brushed along her skin. The soothing motion did more than dry her tears, her heart calmed and her breathing evened out.

"I'll go. But you'll tell me what you need, right?" She shifted her eyes around at his words since his hands held her face. "You will, won't you?"

"Fine."

"Try to get some rest, okay, Aoko?" Kaito brushed his fingers along her cheek to wipe away a final tear before picking up his bag and leaving the house. The gate crashed closed behind him and he slouched against the wall surrounding the house. Tears refused to fall, moonlight making his eyes twinkle with his grief.


	13. Joy

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 13: Joy

Aoko showed up for class, just to take the test, then left, complaining of aches. Not even one look was sent in his direction and Kaito deflated. He was pensive all day, but forced himself to take careful notes for Aoko.

He was on his phone even more than any other day, checking for anything, missed calls, messages or voice mail from Aoko. There was nothing. For the entire day, there was nothing.

Not wanting to draw attention to Aoko, Kaito did not ask her friends. As angry as she was, he would be the first person she would contact, he was sure of it. Whenever she had to make a difficult decision, she would keep it to herself without letting anyone pressure her into making a decision.

000000000

The sun was low and Kaito was pacing in his living room when the front door unlocked and his mother walked in.

"Kaito!"

Maybe storm was a better word. Stomp and rampage wouldn't be amiss either.

"Why did I get a message from Aoko-chan asking about your father?" Chikage was nothing like her cheerful self. Her face was red and her eyes hard as steel. "What did you do, Kaito?"

The teen paused only briefly in his steps as his mother yelled at him, surprised that Aoko had talked to his mother. Aoko was ambitious, going to Chikage for information. He was lucky that his mother had supported Toichi and had the inclination to allow her son to continue his work.

"I trusted her, Okaasan. I didn't want to hide everything from her anymore."

"So you told her?"

"Well, that's really the only way to _not_ hide it." Kaito barked out and got a swift smack on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You told her as KID, didn't you?" Chikage made a fist and shook it in his face. "You are too stupid to be my son right now. How could you think that she wanted to hear this from a thief that steals and lies as their profession? I thought Toichi-san and I taught you to be smart, compassionate and considerate of other people's feelings. Was I wrong?"

"It's because you taught me that! Now Aoko's worse off than ever before." Kaito pulled at his hair in frustration.

Chikage shook her head, her anger dissipating as she looked at her son. Lightly, she removed his hand from creating bald spots and pushed him into the couch.

"Kai-chan. Did you ever think that Aoko-chan would have preferred to learn the truth from her best friend? You, as Kuroba Kaito, are more important than Kaitou KID." With loving mother hands, she cradled Kaito's head and tried to soothe the internal turmoil threatening to spill out.

"I know that now. I thought… KID was the problem, so he should be the solution."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive. I fell in love with Kaitou KID, but I was lucky to also love Toichi as the other side. Aoko-chan has you, but she doesn't want KID. That is much more difficult to handle." Chikage tried to flatten Kaito's hair and subsequently gave up the impossible task. "You let something slip."

"I said something I shouldn't have known." Kaito sat up, resting his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees. "But, you know? I think she baited me. She picked something else up."

Mumbling to himself, he tried to sort out all the different things Aoko could have noticed.

0000000000

Aoko was glad she could openly use the internet at home. Bursting into tears at the public library usually drew unnecessary attention. She had been searching all afternoon. There wasn't much, but there was enough for her to pull out one of her spare notebooks to jot down information.

There was plenty of information on Kuroba Toichi, the famous magician, but there was little on his death. Even the public police records yielded little more than the newspapers and tabloids.

Sunlight slanted into her room, beams bouncing off a picture frame on her desk. Light sparkled into her eyes, forcing her to turn and look at the picture. It was one from the beach during the last summer break. Aoko was wearing a blue swimsuit and wide brimmed hat, shying away from Kaito throwing water at her. Studying his face, she couldn't stop herself from noticing the obvious twinkle of joy in his clear blue eyes.


	14. Love

His Twinkling Eyes

A Magic Kaito Fanfic

Chapter 14: Love

The picture of the beach photo drew Aoko's attention to another photo in her room. There were no people in that one. Only a building with the windows lit in a pattern and fireworks behind it. Her birthday surprise from Kaito. A sapphire, the "Blue Birthday," was stolen and retrieved that night. Kaitou KID had stolen it. He also, unknowingly to Aoko, met with Snake for the first time and promised to stop the organization from realizing their goal.

Now that she knew why Kaito had not made it to her birthday party, she wasn't sure how she felt about his gift.

As KID, he ruined Kaito's promise. While simultaneously revealing that Aoko was important to Kaito.

Frustrated, Aoko slumped onto her desk, burying her head into her arms. How was a girl supposed to decide? She still liked Kaito. Apparently, finding out that he was the infamous thief that made her dad look bad was not enough to destroy ten years of loving him. Could she live with that knowledge; knowing he was breaking the law? More importantly, could she deal with her best friend being the one that destroyed all her morals? Surely loving someone who defies all one's personal morals was the same as going against them yourself.

Love. Was it really love? Aoko tried to bury her head into the wood. She couldn't lie to herself. Of course it was. Different, obviously, than for her parents, and different from her friends. But, rather, it was a unique love.

She groaned. The answer was staring her in the face. Her phone was in her hand before she could change her mind.

"Kaito, I'm coming over. We need to talk."

00000000

She ran the whole way, not allowing herself to chicken out. Her breathing was heavy as she rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Chikage welcomed her in.

"Aoko-chan. Thank you for talking to him in person." And without further explaination, Chikage left the house, giving the teens the privacy they needed.

"Kaito?" Aoko walked into the living room to find him standing in front of his father's portrait.

"Aoko." He sounded worse than Aoko. "What have you decided?"

Sitting, Aoko patted the seat beside her. Slowly, like he was weighed down with lead, Kaito moved and sat.

"Kaito." She took a deep breath as if preparing to dive. "I love you."

Shock like electricity ran up Kaito's spine.

"I never thought I would confess this, but it is the truth. I love you, unconditionally. I don't know what this says about me." She plucked at the hem of her sweater. "Liking an infamous thief. A menace to my own father… But you told me why you steal. It's not to make a fool of my father. I might not like it, but I do still… you know."

She couldn't say the L-word again.

"I won't stop you. But I'm not going to praise you either." Her eyes were disapproving as if he would ever asked her to praise his thefts. "I'm still going to worry about my father, and more so now because you can get killed. However, now I can help find out more on this organization."

Kaito opened his mouth to complain.

"No, don't try to stop me. I'll only keep it to public records. Newspaper clips, general info, that kind of stuff. But if you're going to do dangerous stuff, then I need something I can focus on too."

Not knowing if he was allowed to speak, Kaito just nodded mutely. He watched as Aoko took a deep calming breath.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Aoko asked him timidly.

"I'm sorry." Kaito looked at his hands; they were shaking. "I shouldn't have… I won't lie to you again, Aoko."

"Kaito, you don't have to go that far." Aoko placed her hand atop his, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Aoko, I love you too. I love your height, I love how you fit beside me when we're crammed in the train, I love the feeling of your hair, your smile and your laugh. I love your anger and your sincerity. Your brains and your wit." He turned and looked at her, shifting his hands he held hers lightly. "I love you, Nakamori Aoko. And I am sorry for causing you pain."

"Kaito," she leaned forward, placing her forehead on his. "I forgive you."

Relief flooded through him, washing away the weight on him.

"Will you be my Bakaito?"

"Yes, if you'll be my Ahoko." Kaito's eyes twinkled with love as Aoko nodded, a smile tugging at her lips.

0000000000

Kaito never knew how he was so lucky to have found Aoko, the girl who loved him for everything that he was. He knew how much he loved Aoko, but wasn't sure how much she loved him. On the other hand, Aoko knew just how much Kaito loved her. She could read everything in his twinkling eyes.

The End.

000000000000

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed reading this! Writing these shorter chapters was interesting and new for me.

The names "Bakaito" and "Ahoko" are the nicknames they use on each other when they're insulting each other. It's a play off of "baka" and "aho" with their names. I don't feel like explaining their romance. They're bound towards some issues.

Also, clearly, OOC'ness is expected. There is no WAY Kaito would _tell_ Aoko that he was KID. But it's a STORY, right? I'm allowed to write up fake scenarios.

Thoughts? Reviews make me motivated to write! And suggestions, critiques, whatever will be much appreciated and can help me improve my writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
